The conventional bicycles can be powered by the rider manually or electric power, and the two types of bicycles each have a frame, a seat, a handle, a front wheel and a rear wheel. The seat, the handle, the front wheel and the rear wheel are installed to the frame by the seat tube, the head tube, the front fork and the rear fork. For the electric bicycle, the electric unit and battery are further installed to the frame to provide electric power to the electric bicycle. Different frames are developed for different purposes.
The known bicycle frames does not have satisfied mechanism for adjusting the height and positions of the seat. Generally, the seat is adjusted by adjusting the seat post. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,125 discloses a bicycle frame which has an incline seat tube and the seat post is connected to the seat tube. The seat can only be adjusted its height, but the seat cannot be adjust the distance between the seat and the handle. Besides, the battery is carried by a carry box which is connected to the triangular space between the seat tube, the seat tube and the down tube as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,125. U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,882 discloses a box on one side of the frame so as to carry the battery.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle frame for quickly installing/removing the battery to/from the bicycle frame, and the material required to the carry the battery is saved.